Hey Lucy, I remember your name
by tamwyn4ever
Summary: I recognise that this type of fanfic has been done a million and one times but I don't think any of them have used the song Lucy by Skillet! Lucy decides to go on a mission with Happy because Natsu is to busy hanging out with Lissanna and somthing goes terribly wrong.


This is my first song fic! I was listening to this song in the car and the Idea came to me! So please R&R and let me know if you want more!

I do not own the song "Lucy" and I tragically don't own Fairy Tail.

"Lucy"

By: Skillet

Hey Lucy, I remember your name

I left a dozen roses on your grave today

I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away

I just came to talk for a while

I got some things I need to say

[Chorus:]

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I'd give up all the world to see

That little piece of heaven looking back at me

Now that it's over

I just wanna hold her

I've gotta live with the choices i made

And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday

They said it'd bring some closure to say your name

I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance

But all I got are these roses to give

And they can't help me make amends

[Chorus]

Here we are, now you're in my arms

I never wanted anything so bad

Here we are, for a brand new start

Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Just another moment in your eyes

I'll see you in another life

In heaven where we never say goodbye

Here we are, now you're in my arms

Here we are for a brand new start

Got to live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand

Me and Lucy never wanna end

Got to live with the choices I've made

And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remember your name

Natsu's Pov:

I can't remember the last time I have smiled. When Lucy died she took my heart with her and I don't think I can handle waking up another day without her smile. It feels like forever since I last saw her, but it was only a week. The pain never diminishes, it just grows. _Why did she have to go and get herself killed! _I think to myself and remind myself_. It's your fault you big dummy if you weren't so absorbed in Lissanna this never would have happened! _

**Flashback**

"**Nastu, do you want to go on this mission with me?" I heard Lucy say behind me.**

**I look up at her and reply, "Nah, I'm hanging out with Lissanna today. You can bring happy if you need him though." I saw her face drop and she walked over to Happy. I listened into what she was saying and she asked him to join her on the mission and promptly bribe him with as many fish he could eat once they finished the mission. **

**Happy Flew over to me and asked if he could go with his blond companion. "Go ahead, buddy!" He rushed over and snuggled into her chest excitedly.**

**Lucy smiled tenderly down at the small cat and suddenly I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. **_**What was that,**_** I had thought to myself, if only I had known then what was about to happen. I watched Lucy walk out of the guild, she glanced back with a sad look but quickly changed it to a happy face, waved and walked out of the guild. **

**The time when Lucy was on her mission the time seemed to drag on for a long time, it seemed like she would never return. About a week after she left Happy burst through the doors with tears streaming down his face. He rushed over to me and wrapped his tail around me and carried me to the Magnolia Hospital. I felt dread fill my heart and looked at Happy. "What happened, where is Lucy!" **

**Happy just cried harder and flew through the doors, I followed, my panic rising with every step I took. Happy finally stopped and sat down by the door still balling his eyes out. I looked down a moment and started towards the door. I felt a hand stop me before I went in, I looked up and saw a doctor standing next to me. He motioned for ne to follow him, reluctantly I obeyed and walked down the hall with him.**

"**You are Natsu Dragneel, correct." He said when we were out of range for Happy to hear. **

"**Yes, what happened? Is Lucy alright?" I said really fast. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread and it just kept building. **

**He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "We have done everything we can, the rest is up to her. Maybe your presence will help her fight and win the battle." He turned away and walked to a different room down the hall.**

_**WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!**_** I screamed in my head. I ran to the room she was in and reached for the handle. I froze, the realization that all of this could have been prevented if I had just gone with her instead of blowing her off. This was my fault, and now I was going to lose the person I loved because of my own stupidity. My heart stopped, the moment I realized that I loved her I rushed into the room. **

"**Lucy," I stopped seeing the wounds that had been bandaged, there was one that looked so much worse than the others over her stomach. Other than the bandaged area she looked fine no bruises or scrapes of any kind.**

"**Oh, Lucy," I sobbed. "What have I done to you." **

"**I don't recall… you getting me into this mess… Natsu…" I heard from a now awake Lucy.**

"**That's the point, I wasn't there to protect you! I promised that I would always protect you…." I looked away from her tired face, I couldn't stand to see how much pain she was in any more.**

**Lucy sighed, "Natsu…. C-come…. here….." **

**I looked back at her once again seeing all of the pain and wishing I was the one laying there. I know those injuries would be nothing for me. Lucy is different, she's fragile and delicate, she is strong but not in a physical sense. I walked over to the chair and sat down next to her. **

"**Luce, please don't leave me." I begged, lowering my head and placing it on the bed next to her. **

"**Hey…. D-don't… go… an-a-and jump…. to y-our…. Own… conclusions," Lucy said slowly moving her hand to my hair. "A-and … if I…" she paused, "w-were to… d-d-die… you have…. Lissanna." She finished looking paler than before. **

"**It's not the same Luce, I-I love you, Lucy Heartphelia." I stuttered, beginning to cry and shake. **

"**I…L-love…you…too….N-nat-su" I heard her say. I looked up and saw her smile. That smile that could light up the entire world, but most importantly, my world.**

"**Lucy…" I closed my eyes and brought my lips to hers. She relaxed and I pulled away from the kiss. I rested my forehead on hers and I smelled the salt from tears. "Lucy, don't cry, I'm sorry that I kissed you! I should have asked for your permission first." I said sitting up completely and looking at her with complete panic. **

"**y-you idiot….. ha… I…I am ….H-hap-py" She smiles again and I sighed in relief. She started to close her eyes, "R-re…member…. I …l-love…you… N-natsu" she swallowed and looked at me smiling softly. "I…. D-don-'t… think… I-I-I'll… m-make…. It" She gasped in pain her eyes opening wide and slowly her eyes closed. I watched with horror as her breathing slowed and eventually came to a stop. **

"**LUCY, LUCY, DON'T MESS WITH ME! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" I screamed over the high pitched scream of the machine revealing that she was gone. My world, my light, my Lucy was gone. I could feel the rage of my dragon building and I couldn't stop it, I wouldn't.**

**Scales started to form on my skin and I could feel my teeth sharpening and lengthening. Fire swirled around my body leaving Lucy's body untouched. I looked up at the ceiling and gave a blood curdling roar, releasing flames from my mouth. **

**A hand came down on my shoulder and I turned around violently to see who would dare to bother me while I was grieving. "That's enough Natsu" Gramps said. He looked like he had aged about ten years. Behind him I could see the rest of Fairy Tail in the room and spilling into the hall way. They were all crying, Levy was crying the hardest out of all of them. I looked back to Lucy's body and saw that Happy had curled up next to her head and was not going to go anywhere anytime soon. **

***END FLASHBACK***

It's been about a week since Lucy died…. What was I thinking? Lissanna may be my friend but Lucy was more than that. And now she isn't ever coming back. She said not to blame myself but how can I not? If I had gone with her none of this would have happened. I promised to protect her and I broke that promise, she never broke her promises.

I look at the bouquet of pink and yellow roses and set them on top of her grave. "Hey Lucy, Happy Birthday, I miss you so much. No one has been the same since you have been gone. Erza won't eat sweets, Gray is finally capable of keeping his clothes on, Levy won't read, Juvia just sits next to gray rather than stalking him, no one does any of the things they used to. Lucy, I haven't slept in days, people keep telling me it will get better but I doubt that. You took my heart with you and I don't think that anyone can recover from that." I sit in silence for a little while longer, I'm sorry I didn't attend your funeral. I heard that everyone including your spirits and the Spirit King attended. Good bye Lucy, I love you.

GAH! Now I hate myself! Oh well…. Everyone please tell me what you think and tell me if you want another chapter from Lucy's point of view! It might be worth it. HINT HINT! If I don't get any feedback this will remain a one shot.


End file.
